


My Sunshine

by Hollow_Fan_Soul_55



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollow_Fan_Soul_55/pseuds/Hollow_Fan_Soul_55
Summary: Original prompt by bronephreinel.tumblr.comImagine Person A singing “You are my sunshine” as Person B slowly dies in their arms.what THEFUCK I DIDN’T FUCKING NEED THAT RIGHT NOWFUCK YOUimagine if Person B sings it to comfort Person AYOU'RE NOT HELPING.





	My Sunshine

“ _ **KYDA!!!**_ ” He _screams,_ his voice high and desperate, cracking with how loud it is as it just barely cuts through the sound of battle.

But the raging battle continues around him with other shouts of pain and horses screaming, but to him, it seems to slow down to a crawl as Kyda looks up toward him. Her caramel brown eyes widen as blood streams down from the sword shoved through her stomach — her bloodied and scratched armor useless against it.

Before he can even blink, a stray arrow strikes the young boy down from behind her, throwing his body to the side and ground with his own strangled cry cut off as his head cracks against the ground.

As he rushes forward, ignoring and stumbling over the corpses and the lake of blood splashing up on his boots, Kyda’s body slumps as she mouths his name silently.

_Alistair?_

The world around him warps and before he realizes it his arms wrap around her seconds before she hits the ground, his hands slipping against the blood gushing from the sword tip and hilt.

“Hold on, hold on!” he pleads urgently while pulling her against himself, careful to avoid jostling the sword. She grunts in pain anyway, and he whispers hushed apologizes under his breath with panic, hand running through her dirty, sweat-soaked hair.

He is fumbling with his bandages at his hip when her blood-soaked hand grips his arm suddenly, eyes wide and frantic as she grasps at him. “You– you shouldn’t _be here,_ Alistair!” she coughs out, blood bubbling out from between her lips and dribbling down her chin.

He pushes her hand away, ignoring the pain in his chest as his heart beats wildly against his ribs, trying to pull out his supplies through the blurred lines as tears burned in his eyes. “I’m a _medic,_ Kyda, I know how to help you! _Let me help you!_ ”

“There’s nothing– you…you _can_ do.” She gasps painfully, choking for a heart-wrenching moment. “Get out– _not safe!_ ”

“No no no, **listen to me,** ” he pleads, pulling her closer, voice tight and eyes burning harsher. “You’re going to make it–!”

“I love you,” she whispers.

Alistair chokes on a sob that claws its way up his throat, tears running their hot trails down his cheeks as his body shakes. “Don’t– don’t _say_ that _now,_ Ky. _Please!_ ”

She smiles up at him with bloodied teeth, her dimples and freckles he loves so much dulled by the sharp pain in her expression and labored breathing pushing blood up against his hand as he cups her cheek. The clash of swords and death all around them nothing but background noise in his ears.

“You are my sunshine,” she sings softly, her own hand cradling his face.

“No no, Ky, not this!” he cries, hot tears falling down onto her face as he bends over her. “You’re going to be fine!”

“My only sunshine,” Kyda continues, undeterred even when she ends up coughing roughly between it. “You make me _happy_ when skies are grey.”

“Please,” he begs, cradling her to himself, foreheads touching as a solid heat.

“You'll never know dear,” harsh hacking and a low groan of pain that has him scrambling for his equipment again, even when her hand grabs him again. “How much I love you.”

He does, he does — _so don’t leave me!_

“I'll always love you, cause I adore you.” Her own voice cracks, tears staining her face pink with watery blood. “You’re my beautiful sunshine,” she says, a broken laugh ending her spoken words.

“ _Don’t leave me,_ ” Alistair sobs into her hair, not caring about the armor digging into his ribs.

Kyda whines a strangled sound under him, body spasming in his hold. His arms tighten in response. “We’ll meet again, Ali–” Kyda chokes out against his neck. “I’ll wait for you, okay? Protect Maddie. Smile.”

How can she ask him to smile in a time like this? He needs to get her _help!_ “She needs _both of us,_ Kyda, she needs her mom! **Don’t go!** ”

Her hand falls to her chest, “Please don't take…my sunshine awa–”

Her voice cuts off.

He pulls away, eyes going wide. “Kyda?” she doesn’t respond. “Kyda, wake up!” Her eyes aren’t closed, just staring off past his shoulder with a glazed sheen to them, dulling the brown that was just a moment ago so vivid. “ _ **Kyda!**_ ”

She doesn’t start breathing, even after he pulls the sword from her back and hastily stitches and bandages it.

Not when the battle is won, and victory is theirs.

Not when the Commander strides up with a pained expression as he drags Alistair away kicking and screaming.

……Not when Alistair pushes the front door of their house open and is tackled by Madison, their precious six-year-old jewel.

She pulls away from him, her platinum blonde hair sending painful stabs through his heart, her freckles dotting her nose, with only his green eyes to separate her appearance from her mother’s.

“Where’s Mommy?” she asks brightly, a bubbly laugh following, all innocence and wonder before she catches sight of his expression and it dies. He doesn’t think he’ll ever forget the haunted wail she lets loose when he explains it to her. Her mommy would never be coming back home to her, would never tuck her in or teach her swords, would never ride her horse across the meadow…would never watch her grow at all.

He doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to remove the tears forever stained in his shirt.


End file.
